doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
This page is where candidates for deletion can be discussed to support or deny the request. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Use page name below the "Candidates for Deletion" heading. Candidates for Deletion Jillian Ashcraft I believe this page should be deleted: * Dan Salvato's tweet about Jillian Ashcraft says she intentionally secludes herself from popularity right now. * From my own searches for Jillian, I have come across some information that Jillian would prefer to be hidden. * A page of a person who does not want to be popular right now may give users an incentive to search for more information about her, meaning they may come across the mentioned information. If the page is to be kept, it should remain in this state (without the deletion template) as it provides people with only the most relevant information than anything unrelated to her work in DDLC. This is an attempt to respect her wishes while still providing content about her. Let me know your thoughts. Cheeseskates (talk) 19:32, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :I understand that Ashcraft wants to stay secluded, so, like you said, it'll be best if we deleted the page for her sake. However, instead of deleting the page entirely, we should only remove the Trivia section, as it provides the necessary content relating to DDLC, and maybe the info box so editors don't go researching her to fill in the info. AceFedora (talk) 23:59, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :: I can agree with that. More thoughts from others users will be appreciated before I make the appropriate changes. :: Cheeseskates (talk) 13:44, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :I think you are right. Only the most relevant information should be included, as Jillian wishes to not be popular. I would believe if we have not already, we should add the fact she does not wish to be found on the page. It is only fair to have her best wishes in mind. :Rose (talk) 20:24, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :: This notice is on the page in the trivia, using Dan's tweet as evidence. Any further notice would probably cause the Streisand effect, in which case, the page should either be protected or deleted. :: Cheeseskates (talk) 04:28, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :::I support ethier option. :::Rose (talk) 19:29, May 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'd prefer it not to be deleted, just protected, but if things do get out of hand, then I support deleting the page. AceFedora (talk) 06:30, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::This is a Wiki, it should not be deleted as people will come here first to read about what little info there actually is about her. There should be a notice about the tweet, for sure, but unless people are actually putting info that is personal, endangering, invasive or irrelevant to the game there is no real reason to '''delete' it.'' Protecting it is a bit of an overreaction as well as no one seems to care about it enough to actually hunt the info down just to edit the page here. All I'm saying is that given the History no one cares nor are they gonna "have the incentive to hunt her down" or "create the Streisand effect". It's fine the way it is now, deletion is unneeded and to be quite frank, so is protecting it as the page has only been edited by three people, all with good faith. I do have to agree with the infobox suggestion however, as it does look a bit unprofessional to have missing info and some people may want to fix such gaps, such as the fact that there's no picture of her. Most pages about cast and crew on Wikis usually focus on their role relevant to the Wiki, sometimes with some personal info and links to their websites. This page as it is right now looks just the same as every other one on every other Wiki, it's fine. Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 22:23, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::: In short, people have proven they aren't evil, so the page can stay. :::::: Cheeseskates (talk) 13:52, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::::As an Admin you really shouldn't say "people have proven they aren't evil", Admin's are supposed to assume good faith and be considerate of all edits, excluding blatant vandalism. Even if people would have collected as much info as possible and consistently kept adding and re-adding it continuously, it would much less be an act of "evil" and be much more likely to be out of annoyance of the lack of info. Seriously, unless they dox her and put something like her address or phone number, they can't be considered "evil", even if they were to cause an edit war over it. The game is super popular so of course there will be disagreements and yes, vandals as well, but no one cares about someone just wanting to stay private, it's completely understandable. As far as I've seen, most people only seem to care about hunting info down if there's a controversy around someone or if the person sounds suspicious, not just for the fun of it, most of the time anyways. Either way, she's pretty much safe because there's no reason to track her down and most people are decent and won't. I don't want to lecture for too long, but assuming your editors are "evil" when there are literally so many other reason as to why they may want to add missing info is a showcase of bad faith within itself, and, as an Admin, you should be showing the upmost good faith in others as an example. No one has to "prove" anything, even to you, Admin or not, and shortening down my explanation to "In short, people have proven they aren't evil", is not your place either. She worked on the game and deserves credit and recognition. As long as she isn't under threat or uncomfortable, it should remain for that and only that reason, not because YOU think people have "proven" something to you. Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 23:06, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::: I'm already aware of the on FANDOM Staff's help pages. I don't require a lecture on what's right or wrong to say or do according to FANDOM Staff's standards, practices, and beliefs. I said what I said because I actually found sensitive information (and putting obviously personal information on the wiki page cannot be good faith, especially after seeing the tweet notice). Therefore, other people can as well, hence "prevent the incentive" (AKA: actual risk). I see now, however, that it's not the case for the people here, so the page is kept. We'll agree to disagree if you still revolt at my opinion and actions (can talk further on Discord). The section on this page doesn't need to exist now, so I'll be removing it in due time. :::::: Cheeseskates (talk) 04:14, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Good, it seemed you needed to be informed, but if you do already know then you may have just had an undesirable word choice as opposed to an actual need to be told general guidelines. It is obviously not impossible to find such information, but no one cares to. It still would not make anyone "evil" to so regardless, unless they deliberately invade her personal info with willful knowledge of the tweet and her feelings. I do not "revolt" at your opinion or actions, but you do make yourself sound very passive aggressive and immature using such, as plainly put as possible, rude words for your editors. Calling them "evil" and assuming people will be "evil" is only going to drive them and new editors away, and makes you sound very pouty in your replies. It makes "your actions" seem very subjective and emotion based instead of objective, as they should be. I do not wish to discuss this further, as you offered, as you already said that you do, in fact, know how Admins should behave, so I should not need to tell you any further, you should be fine and reflect such knowledge. Instead of assuming someone feels "revolted" by you, how about thinking of it as constructive criticism based on your Admin status, as you should have. You seem to be the only active Admin at the moment so it's important you maintain a friendly and inviting community for everyone to have a fun, good experience in. Coming off as hostile and impulsive is not something you want reflected on the Wiki. Yes, obviously this section will be removed as it is no longer needed, given that the page has had the deletion notice taken away. Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 05:09, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I removed the category yesterday. Something I would please like you both to keep in mind that if you wish to have a discussion like this one, which does not really fit the parameters of the deletion anymore(such as the way Chesse operates things), I would do it on a message wall. Sincne I removed the category yesterday, no further action should be needed. Have a good day/night Rose (talk) 05:26, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::I know. I don't necessarily unless Cheese wants to, but I don't want to repeat info if it's already known. I agree, it's off topic by now, at the very least. Thank you and gn to you, as well, and if this is removed before Cheese gets a chance to reply, then: Please consider everything with an open mind, good luck, fun editing and gn :) Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 05:38, July 24, 2018 (UTC) File:BB254322-0EF4-4FC9-9290-1DFB7B9AF3E9.png I don't believe File:BB254322-0EF4-4FC9-9290-1DFB7B9AF3E9.png (shown below) should be deleted, it's being used on someone's Profile and also on Threads in Message Walls, unlike the other two images which aren't being used for anything on any page whatsoever. There are plenty of memes here already that aren't candidates for deletion, and this one is actually more relevant than those ones imo. I vote it stays, but perhaps it should be renamed to something more convenient and relevant? Maybe "Monika Meme" or "Monika edit"? ~Ember Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 01:45, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :Oh yeah, we can keep that now. It wasn't being used for like, 8 days so I proposed its deletion so it wouldn't take up space. Renaming a long file like that would be nice too. AceFedora (talk) 04:11, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh, well then since you're the one who originally put that category and you say it's fine now, then I'm going to assume everyone else, including Admins and Mods, would probably be fine with it as well. I'll remove the category and if anyone changes their mind or disagrees they can comment and it can easily be put back ^^ I vote that the file be renamed "Monika Edit", all in favour vote yes, anyone who disagrees vote no, but since AceFedora is the only other User in this discussion right now then I will rename it if they vote yes as well. Again, if anyone later joins and disagrees, it can be easily reverted back. ~Ember Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 04:36, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Oops, LOL, I forgot that regular Users can only rename Article Pages and not Files XD XD When Cheeseskates (or even KCCreations, you or I could send a request on their Wall for hasty renaming if we wanted :P) sees this I'm sure they'll agree as long as you also vote yes :P ~Ember Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 04:41, August 23, 2018 (UTC)